


Two Days

by akashaflipsdesk



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: -insert 'no fun' robot here-, Fluff, I'm so sorry, happiness, the aforementioned tags are lies, there is no happiness in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashaflipsdesk/pseuds/akashaflipsdesk
Summary: Why couldn't the world give them just two more days?





	

The rhythmic sound of footsteps on gravel was what pulled Ellie from sleep. Her body was moving, for some reason. Which she found odd until she realized her arms were around someone's shoulders. Her cheek against the side of their neck as they walked for her. Ellie on their back; their arms creating a sling under her legs. Almost touching her ass, but not quite.

If it wasn't for the familiar and sharp scent she had come to know, Ellie would have panicked and struggled. Thankfully, it was only Joel. Not some creep or goon who had taken her in the middle of the night. Funny… she had never thought about those kinds of things before winter. Before David…

Forcing those thoughts away, Ellie finally opened her eyes and was treated to the usual sight of tall structures or orange stone in the distance. Utah – and much of the west – was so different from everything Ellie was used to. Especially these weird mountains – _plateaus_ , Joel insisted – that seemed like someone had dropped a stone box and just left it there. Or had come by with a giant knife and chopped the top right off a once great and _respectable_ mountain. Then, there were the giant pillars of rocks in the distance. Looking as though nature itself had once tried to build something here. However, now those buildings were nothing more than shambles. Much like the rest of the world.

Feeling her heart dropping at those thoughts, Ellie tried to remedy her mood and spoke.

“Well… looks like I’ve been kidnapped.” the man carrying her snorted.

“Reckon so…” Joel had never been one for joking around; but lately, he would give her jokes a witty retort. And that, whatever it was supposed to be, wasn't 'witty'. However, rather than ask him what was wrong – because the teen knew that was one brick wall she couldn't break down – Ellie decided to joke further. Putting on her best 'southern girl' impersonation; her eyes closing as she tried to be as dramatic as possible.

“Oh my, whatever will I do? Kidnapped and put on the back some some reckless, violent outlaw!” he laughed and she reached up to pinch his cheek. Opening her eyes again and turning her head to look at him, “An outlaw who _stinks_ and really needs a fucking _bath_.” another chuckle as Joel pulled his head away.

“Well if you ever find a bathtub there, 'little missy', you let me know.”

“No way in hell. If we find a bathtub, I’m _totally_ gonna hog it and any warm – _clean_ – water we find.” Joel shook his head, not saying anything more as Ellie leaned her cheek against his shoulder again. Enjoying the ride for now as she watched the land around them roll by. Still… something was bothering her. After Jackson, Joel didn’t seem _too_ opposed to let Ellie sleep in at times. But usually, if he was doing that, Joel would just wait at camp for her to wake up. This was the first time he had carried her like this… what was making him start now? Moving so her chin was on his shoulder, Ellie looked at the side of his head and spoke, “So… what's with the walking, captain? You finally deciding to pull your own weight around here?” after leaving Colorado and the snow behind, Ellie and Joel had dealt with it through dark humor and making a joke of it. It was the easiest way to write it all off.

The man underneath her arms shrugged.

“We're almost to Salt Lake City and I figured, might as well get movin'. And since I couldn't get your _lazy butt up_ , I figured 'might as well' and put you on my back.” Ellie rolled her eyes and smirked as he continued, “Now hush up and enjoy the ride, kiddo, alright? We got a two day walk ahead of us. One day, if we're lucky. So sit tight.” Ellie was torn now. On the one hand, she was enjoying being carried by him. Given a chance to doze off as Joel did the walking for her. On the other, Ellie started to feel like she wasn't being useful. A feeling Ellie had always hated.

Today though, Ellie decided she could let it slide. At least for a little while.

“Okay, old man. But I don't want to hear it when your back hurts.”

“Keep that shit up, girl, and I’ll drop you on a cactus.” she gasped playfully.

“You wouldn't _dare_.” the man gave her a sly side glance. Implying that he might. Seeing that look, Ellie slapped her hand against the front of his chest. Making a dull thump of a sound, “You asshole, fuck you!”

“Alright, where's a cactus when you need it?” she squealed and gripped him a little tighter. Joel laughing as she clung to him to avoid being dropped onto a painful fate. However, something still didn't sound right. Something was wrong with Joel and it was eating away at her. Knowing this feeling wouldn't go away until she got an answer, Ellie finally decided to ask, “Joel… are you okay?” he didn't respond. Just continued walking down the road, “Joel?”

“Hmm? You say somethin', you little brat?” as teasing as it sounded, Ellie knew the man by know. Almost nine months together and Ellie could tell Joel was deflecting. Trying to avoid whatever conversation would sprout from her question. Normally, she would let it go. But this time, she decided if they were going to be partners – equals – she had every right to know if something was wrong with Joel.

“I asked if you were fucking okay, Joel.” semi-forceful. The only way to deal with his stubborn Texan ways. Joel only shrugged.

“Why wouldn't I be?” not an answer.

“Okay, that's it, put me down.”

“What? Wh-” Ellie didn't answer and began wriggling out of his grip. Soon hopping down to the old, broken road underneath them as he let her go. Almost immediately after she was on her own two feet, Joel crossed his arms over his chest before turning to her, “Ell-”

“What's wrong, Joel?” she interrupted, her voice stern. Warning him that she wasn't letting this go until he told Ellie what she wanted. Joel shook his head slightly and shrugged again.

“Don't understand why anythin' has to be wrong.”

“Then why did you leave? Usually you'd just wait at camp until I woke up but instead, you pick me up and carry me on your back? What gives, Joel?” she didn't miss the subtle and uncomfortable shift in his posture as Joel tried playing whatever _it_ was off, “Joel.” she goaded again, trying to force it out of him. A heavy breath out his nose told Ellie she was getting close to breaking his stubborn resistance. The man soon looking at her and now, all the mirth and joking was gone from his expression. Nothing but a serious look on his face so eerily similar to the one he had given her in the fall and Ellie had to stop for a moment. Hearing those painful words run through her mind again before he finally spoke. She expected the worst… the truth that she always feared.

“Like I said… we… ain't that much farther out now and it's… best we get there quick. Finish this up, yeah?” she shook his head, not believing that for a second.

“But why? Why are we in such a fucking rush now?” she had been ready to find the Fireflies before… but now, Ellie was scared. What if they showed up and it was just like Colorado? Ellie couldn't go through that disappointment again. Therefore, these last few days, Ellie was caught between just wanting to get there… and never wanting to arrive at all.

“Because, kiddo.”

“You… trying to get rid of me?” again? But she didn't add that. Ellie couldn't. Joel had already paid for that decision many times over. He would never leave her and Ellie knew that… but she was still afraid.

“No, Ellie, of course not.” Joel looked like he had wanted to move his arms. Maybe reach out and put a hand on her shoulder or maybe even hug her. But before his arms could fully unravel, Joel stopped them. Rethinking his action and tightening them instead, “Just… think it's smart we get this thing over with soon, yeah? Been a long time comin' and I’m sure you're about sick of this road.” he was right, but that wasn't the reason.

“What aren't you telling me?” Joel's arms tightened a little more as shame crossed his features, “Joel… if you don't tell me the fucking truth, I’m gonna throw _you_ in the fucking cactus.” with a deep breath, Joel finally gave in. His arms slowly unraveling before he hesitantly held out his right hand. At first, Ellie was confused as Joel turned his fist over. But when it opened, her heart broke.

On the heel of his hand was a bite mark.

“No…” time seemed to stop and for a moment, her whole world was Joel's hand. Joel's _infected_ hand, “No, no, no, you fucking asshole!” tears started pooling along the bottom of her eyes as Ellie stepped forward. Shoving him into the middle of the road. Lashing out like she always did as she looked up at his face, “You can't fucking leave me like this!”

“I'm sorry, baby girl…”

“No!” she started hitting him. Hitting his chest. Angry at everything because Joel was supposed to be different, “You promised!” to take her with him after all this. To be her friend, her partner. Maybe even adopt her and be her father somewhere down the line. She didn't know, but he had promised, in the midst of snow and tears, that he was never going to leave her behind. That he was going to keep her safe. Protect her. Never let anyone like David near her again.

And now this.

Ellie tried to pull herself away when she felt hands on her shoulders.

“You're not supposed to fucking die!” Ellie yelled at him, “I just got you back!” Joel hushed her gently as she struggled. His voice and words soothing the tempest of emotions inside her tiny frame. Or at least she felt tiny now that she saw impossible odds in front of her once again. Odds she would have to face alone, “I just got you back…” Ellie repeated through a sob as Joel pulled her forward. Pressing her against his chest and surrounding her like he did after the nightmares, “I can't fucking lose you again…” she sniffled, half hoping to get her snot all over the front of his shirt just to spite him for this.

“Ain't nothin' I can do, sweetheart… nothin' but get you where they need you before I turn…”

“I'm not giving them the cure if they can't fucking save you!” what would be the point then? What would she have to live for if she couldn't save _one_ person she cared about?

“Now Ellie, don't be like that… even if we can get there by tomorrow, ain't gonna do me any good. Cures ain't magic, can't wave a wand and have it done, Ellie. It takes a good while to make something like that… and I don't got that kind of time…” Ellie feebly hit his chest before gripping the fabric of his flannel. Her tears soaking into the thick material.

“I can't fucking do this again…” Riley, Tess, Sam… then nearly losing him in the winter… wasn't that enough fucking suffering for one girl to go through? She had just gotten him back… Ellie _finally_ had a future waiting for her… and now, the world wanted to take that all away _again_? For good? Why did it have to be this way, “You can't fucking do this to me…” that wasn't meant to be directed at him, but Joel still placed a hand on the back of her head.

“I'm sorry, baby girl… I’m really sorry.”

~o~

“Ellie.” snapping out of her cloudy head, Ellie looked over at the man with her, “We're here, kiddo.” a day and a half. That's how long it took to finally get here with Joel walking nonstop through the night. Ellie had wanted to just take a break. Have them stop and spend whatever time they had left together. Talk about the past or tell stupid jokes or something… _anything_ but constant walking and painful silence. However, Joel had insisted they keep walking. Knowing Ellie wouldn't be able to get here on her own. Not without a map and they didn't have the time to find one.

“Okay…” her voice was so soft, even Ellie could barely hear it as Joel turned her to face him. She didn't want to.

“It's… gonna be okay, Ellie.” finally, Ellie looked up at him. At his reddened eyes and sickly face. It wouldn't be much longer now; Joel already had a few outbursts that morning. Meaning he was going to turn soon. Most likely before making it to wherever that Firefly hospital was. Therefore, he was stopping her out here, on the side of the highway, by some old blue sign with a white 'H' on it.

“But Joel… what if the place is fucking crawling with infected? Or fucking hunters? Wh-what if they're not here? What the fuck am I supposed to do then? Or, or-” Joel hushed her softly and placed his non-infected hand on the back of her head. Pulling her closer so he could press his lips against her forehead. Not exactly a kiss, but the closest thing she could get to one from him, she supposed.

“You're gonna be fine, baby girl. You got everything you need.” all the gear in the world wouldn't make her feel prepared for what she was about to do. Winter had been hard enough. Scary enough. But she still had Joel. He was still alive, still breathing. He still had a _chance_. Now, that chance was gone and Ellie would really be alone this time.

“Don't fucking go…”

“I have to.” giving her a brief but tight hug, Joel pulled back and motioned toward the sign they stood beside, “All you have to do is follow these signs, kiddo. They'll take you right to the hospital.” tears still hung in her eyes as she looked at him. Certain they were red and puffy from all the crying she had done lately.

“I don't want to fucking do this alone, Joel.”

“I don't want you to neither… but I can't go with you, Ellie…” Ellie knew he was right. It was the second day of his infection; Joel could turn any second now and probably kill her.

Maybe Ellie wanted to be killed.

“You're gonna be fine…” he tried to reassure, but Ellie wasn't so confident. Still, Ellie had to go and convinced herself if she couldn't save Joel, Sam, Tess, or Riley… at least she could save others. Ellie could keep another teenage girl from losing her guardian, her best friend… her 'Joel'. And if Ellie could do that, then maybe all of this suffering could be worth something in the end, “I love you, baby girl.” she nodded and leaned forward. Pressing her forehead to his chest – the one place she could feel comforted and safe – one last time.

“I love you too, Joel.” he gave her another hug before finally setting on his way. Joel's backpack long gone now. Left somewhere on the side of the highway for someone else to maybe find. The supplies once held inside now stored in hers, or at least what could fit. Anything else left long behind them. The only thing Joel had left now was his revolver and a single bullet.

Ellie thought about running after him a few times. Tell Joel there was no way in hell she would let him die alone. However, Ellie couldn't move. Her feet heavy and affixed to the concrete they stood upon. Feeling like cinder blocks too heavy for her to lift even when she remembered the old photograph. The one she had stolen and hid in the bottom of her backpack. Maybe she should give it to him; let him see Sarah's face one last time before he died. Before he _killed_ himself.

She didn't; however. It was the only thing of Joel that she had. Therefore, Ellie guiltily kept it and finally forced herself to walk down the off ramp leading into the city's heart. Forcing herself to be strong as she imagined the ghosts of her past following along. Urging her forward.

Barely half a mile later, just after climbing over a bus outside a tall building, Ellie burst into tears. Able to hear it when the loud crack of a gun perforated the city's silence. The force of its sound breaking her heart and soul. Her body and bones. Leaving nothing but pain inside the shell of what once had been a bright eyed little girl. Now, she was nothing more than the living leader of a ghostly march to the finish line. Now joined by one more haunting spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am... so sorry for this...


End file.
